Memories
by Creepy666Anubis
Summary: One-Shot. Set after Blood Ties. After running away, Cheng wants to know what exactly happened to his parents.


_**A/N I randomly came up with this for some reason. I just hope I kept them in character somewhat.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

XxX

A thin ray of moonlight fell through the curtains, throwing itself on the bed. The sheets were folded neatly around a figure, whose hands gripped them tightly.

The sheets moved wildly as the figure tossed itself to it's side, facing away from the window.

The man wasn't asleep. He couldn't sleep. He tried to, but something kept nagging at the back of his mind. And the front.

He tossed himself over again, facing the window.

Eventually finding it futile to try and fall asleep, the man eventually rose and walked to the window. His long, ginger hair hung around him like a lion's mane. He pulled back one of the curtains, leant against the wall and stared out the window.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been worried sick about the boy. When he had just run off, all kinds of worst-case scenarios had flung themselves at his mind, every one even more gruesome than the last.

He had been standing like that for a while, just staring at nothing in particular, when he heard a door open and the sound of bare feet on the floor. He wasn't the least bit surprised when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

'Cortes?' Cheng half-whispered.

'Come in.'

He heard the door behind him open and close. Cheng didn't move, unsure of what to do.

Cortes turned around, facing the young boy in the green pajamas.

'Is something wrong, Cheng?'

'It's just...I can't sleep.' Cheng replied as he took a few paces into the room and sat down on the, now very messy, bed.

Cheng walked over and crouched, so he could face the boy. 'What's wrong?'

'I...I just wanted to say I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that.'

A faint smile slid over Cortes' lips. 'It's okay, kid. Most important thing is you're safe. And honestly, I understand why you did it. I'm not even sure if I would've reacted in another way.'

Cortes stood upright again. 'You really don't need to worry, Cheng. I'm not mad at you. No one is.'

'Hmm…' The boy looked away. It was rather obvious something else was on his mind.

Cortes took a few steps back and leant against the wall, waiting for him to say something.

'What exactly happened to my parents?'

Even though part of him had expected the question, Cortes still felt as if someone had kicked him in the gut. His mouth and throat went completely dry.

Cheng looked up again and looked Cortes right in the eyes. He was almost overwhelmed by the intense sadness and pain the older man suddenly seemed to emanate, and was glad he was already sitting down, otherwise his own knees might've failed to support him.

Cortes opened his mouth, trying to speak, but his voice failed as everything came crashing back into his mind. He had been the only one to be there when they died. He remembered holding her body in his arms, Cheng's father already being gone, begging her not to go. She had grabbed the collar of his shirt and made him promise he would look after their son. And after he had promised, she had softly kissed him on his lips, before collapsing entirely and going limp in his arms. He remembered how he had cried, holding her body in his arms.

And what he had done after that...The rage…

'Ah...I…' Cortes attempted to speak, but the memories were to vivid. He turned away from the boy, squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling down uncontrolled.

That didn't prevent some of them trickling down his cheeks, though.

'I can't…' He finally managed to say. He looked at Cheng again, his eyes wet. 'You deserve to know, but I just...I can't…' His voice failed again.

Cheng got up and placed a hand on the man's arm, feeling the scars he had acquired during his time as a gladiator.

'It's okay…' He whispered. 'I understand.'

Cortes looked him right in the eyes, grateful for the boy's understanding. Cheng threw his arms around him in a hug, and Cortes didn't wait to respond.

Cheng felt Cortes body shiver from the intense emotions the man was still feeling.

'I'm sorry for bringing it up…' he whispered. 'Are you okay?'

Cortes pulled back from the hug. 'I'll be fine.'

Cheng wasn't convinced, but he decided to let it go.

'If you're sure...Goodnight Cortes.' He took a step back and reached for the doorknob, but then he paused. 'And...Thanks.'

'It's okay, kid.' Cortes answered, his voice still a bit shaky. 'Goodnight.'

After Cheng had closed the door behind him, Cortes leant with his back against the wall. When he heard Cheng's bedroom door close, he slumped down, burying his face in his hands.

The moon was obscured by a passing cloud as the man wept in silence.


End file.
